Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type-E CCS (20B) '94
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 20B-REW |displacement = 1962 cc |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |power = 274 BHP |torque = 296.6 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type-E CCS (20B) '94 (also called the Mazda Cosmo Type-E '94 in North America and Europe) is a 4th generation Cosmo produced by Mazda. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Silver Stone Metallic * Black Forest Mica * Passion Rose Mica * Creek Blue Mica In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Eunos Cosmo is about as unique as cars get. First of all it has the dubious honour of being one of the few high class coupes produced by Mazda and secondly, it's the only top rank coupe to rely on a Wankel rotary engine for its power. Launched in 1990 on the back of a Japanese economic boom, the sleek Cosmo was designed to give the new wealth something to spend their money on. It wasn't cheap, but then it offered the tantalising combination of top of the line luxury with seriously potent performance. That performance came courtesy of a rotary engine boasting 3 rotors and a twin turbo. It was a complicated engine to produce, but the result was a unit that delivered an awe-inspiring 280BHP at 6,500rpm. Although the Cosmo was no lightweight, at 1,640kg, the engine had enough power to deliver a top speed of almost 150mph. The Cosmo was never designed to be an out and out sports car and as such relied on a double wishbone suspension set up on the front and a multi-link system on the rear to get it round corners. It was designed to give the car a decent compromise between comfort and handling, but its heavy weight and ferocious power delivery meant it quickly gained the reputation of being unruly to drive. Sales of the Cosmo slumped when the free flowing Japanese began to seize up and despite some minor revisions in 1994, the Cosmo began to lose favour. Production finally came to an end in 1996. Despite its unruly reputation, the Cosmo quickly gained favour among tuners who extracted more power from the engine and modified the suspension to improve handling. In the right hands there's no doubt that the fun potential of the Cosmo can be unlocked. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 16,500 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mazda Used Cars Dealership for around 19,100 Credits. Pictures -R-Mazda_Cosmo_Type-E_'94.jpg|A Mazda Eunos Cosmo Type-E CCS (20B) '94 with racing modifications applied. File:ACOENP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Acoenp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 File:Acoenl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars